


Worshipped at the Hands of a King

by GrannyBoo



Series: Sworn Fealty [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Archmage!Caleb, King!Fjord, M/M, Mirror Sex, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Rimming, Royalty AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 13:29:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrannyBoo/pseuds/GrannyBoo
Summary: “You haven’t come by in far too long, darlin’,” Fjord purred in Caleb’s ear, sliding the jacket from his shoulders and pawing at his hips until the sleeveless shirt beneath came untucked and he could peruse the newly uncovered skin at his leisure, with questing claws and callused fingertips. “I’ve missed you.”“You have seen me on and off all day, your Majesty-““No,” the growl was a warning and a promise rolled into once as he pulled Caleb in by the hips until they were flush against each other. “Not here. You call me by my name, Caleb.”-or-A pw/p introduction to the Royalty AU: Sworn Fealty





	Worshipped at the Hands of a King

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeey, so this'll be a new AU, after the Plank King AU "Opposing Tides", a royalty AU I'll do a much more thorough job on after OT is all done. Hope you enjoy this delightful pwp <3

Their trysts were entirely random, restricted to the brief periods of respite they had between meetings with the council, audiences with the people of Sol’is, and the waves upon waves of delegates that visited for trading contract signings and to just take in the kingdom.

Caleb’s legs almost gave out beneath him when Fjord pressed him against the door of his chambers. It was intended to be a quick message, passing on that the delegate from Miraleth had arrived and she had already left mustaches on no fewer than three statues throughout the castle. But as soon as Fjord’s nails dragged enticingly along the length of his sides, only a few thin layers of cloth between them and the fair skin beneath, all thoughts beyond ‘ _yes’_ and ‘ _please_ ’ were driven from his mind.

“You haven’t come by in _far too long,_ darlin’,” Fjord purred in Caleb’s ear, sliding the jacket from his shoulders and pawing at his hips until the sleeveless shirt beneath came untucked and he could peruse the newly uncovered skin at his leisure, with questing claws and callused fingertips. “I’ve missed you.”

“You have seen me on and off all day, your Majesty-“

“ _No,”_ the growl was a warning and a promise rolled into once as he pulled Caleb in by the hips until they were flush against each other. “Not here. You call me by my name, Caleb,” Fjord’s breath brushed against Caleb’s lips, his golden eyes almost entirely consumed by his pupils as Caleb’s eyes fluttered shut and he tried to close the distance. The whine that escaped when Fjord pulled back, walking Caleb further into the room, was entirely unlike him.

“Now, now, none of that. I’ll take care of you, trust me, sweetheart,” he coaxed the mage in front of a large mirror, bringing Caleb to stand before him, back against his chest, one hand trailing up and down his bared arm and the other hovering just above the waistband of his trousers. Caleb notices the mirror and it is as if he is physically repelled, the way he backs closer into Fjord’s chest.

“Can we do this on the bed as we usually do?” he murmurs, sounding almost afraid.

“It ain’t anything you haven’t seen before,” Fjord presses a light kiss to Caleb’s neck, holding him close. “Tell me if its not alright. I would like to watch you fall to pieces in my arms while you see every bit of it but if you need us to move to the bed, that’s alright, Caleb,” his voice a low rumble against Caleb’s back so he feels the words more than hears them.

“No, I…I would not mind…trying this.”

“Any time you want to stop, just say the word,” Fjord’s hands begin their steady journey from his hips and around his waist until one is rucking up his shirt, stroking over an already pebbled nipple, the other slowly unlacing his trousers while Caleb watches with rapt attention, cheeks aflame and eyes glassy. His lips parted and releasing the odd gasp or breathy whine when Fjord brushes close enough against his swelling erection or pinches particularly hard on his chest. He can see the light red lines left behind by his claws peeking out from beneath the dark material of Caleb’s uniform shirt, taking satisfaction in the, albeit impermanent, mark.

“You are taking your time, my-…Fjord,” Caleb breathes, hands resting on the backs of Fjord’s, ready to pull them away if he became overwhelmed but content to allow him his exploration as the green digits disappeared down the front of his pants, palming at his sensitive cock.

“Nothing beneath your pants and you’ve been walkin’ around here all day. My oh my, Caleb.”

“I will admit, I was hoping for some time alone with you this evening. It is barely sunset. I was not- ah. Expecting it so soon,” he keens as Fjord’s grip tightens and the aimless palming becomes sure strokes, his hold just the brink of too-tight, exactly the way he knows to make Caleb go boneless in his arms and melt into his chest, eyes shutting and mouth parting in an obscene moan.

“Well I know for a fact,” Fjord grinds his own aching cock into Caleb’s ass, delighting in the way the man pressed into the contact instinctively. “That you have no more tasks today. As I had them cancelled for…urgent business with the crown.”

“You are incorrigible.”

“I’ve been called worse,” Fjord’s claws drag gently down Caleb’s chest, leaving more of the thin red lines in their wake, marking him where his layers would cover them. “Sometimes by you,” he adds, slowing his movements around Caleb’s dick so the flare of heat in his belly is sustained but doesn’t satisfy him, eliciting a frustrated moan from the man.

Caleb’s focused is shifted when Fjord’s hand frees itself from beneath his shirt, fingers curling around his jaw to bring his gaze to their reflection cast in the mirror, flush deepening at the sight of Fjord’s hand slowly jerking him off between the parted fastenings of his pants. He caught Fjord’s eyes in the mirror, the gold almost luminescent in the candlelight surrounding them, slitted pupils wide and expression ravenous.

“You’re so pretty like this. Not that you’re not pretty all the time, but gods above, if it were possible, I’d just keep you here in front of this mirror and take you to pieces all day for as long as I had the strength,” Fjord’s words made Caleb’s cock twitch at the prospect, and he was enamoured with the way Fjord’s eyes narrowed hungrily and his grip tightened around him while Caleb’s lips parted in a desperate ‘ _please_ ’. “Well, in lieu of that, I’m sure we can spare time to repeat these ventures. Perhaps next time, we’ll move it closer to the bed. You can watch me bend you over and fuck you until you scream. Actually, why wait…” Fjord removes his hands altogether and Caleb bares his teeth in process.

“You stop, now-?”

“Patience sweetheart. Go lie on the bed and keep yourself entertained. I’ll be right with you,” Fjord’s implied, filthy promise is passed through the kiss he leaves Caleb, messy and too quickly removed for Caleb’s liking. But Caleb followed the instruction, crawling into the bed and splaying himself out, still mostly clothed but exposed just enough to palm at his painfully hard erection, allowing himself the luxury of just lazily stroking while he waited for Fjord to…

He opened his eyes, tilting his head on the pillows just so, to catch the glimpse of his lover moving out from behind the mirror, now moved close enough to the bed that it was barely a foot away from the edge, his reflection, flickering with candlelight cast shadows and the very picture of debauchery on display, joined a moment later by the king, crawling in to hover over him.

“Are you still alright with this, Caleb?” his words were inconsistent with the teasing and casual tone he’d adopted for this time together, his question sincere and cautious, a gentle hand on Caleb’s cheek so his thumb could brush the edge of his lips.

“I am uncertain…but intrigued. I will let you know if I want to change our activities but for now…show me what it is you wish me to see,” Caleb assures, pressing a gentle kiss to the palm of Fjord’s hand. The king gives a small nod, urging Caleb to lie further down on the bed, facing the mirror with enough pillows beneath his hips to raise them provocatively in the air, the half-orc running his fingers up and down Caleb’s flank and revelling in the shiver that runs down the human’s spine. There is little preamble before he leans down and runs his tongue over the sensitive skin between his hole and his balls, teasing gently at the soft flesh of his hips. Caleb rests his cheek against his forearm, watching Fjord’s eyes closed and brow furrowed in concentration, panting quietly as the heat in his belly expands, spreading through his limbs and making the sweat trail down the curve of his spine and making his shirt stick to his skin as he rolls his hips back into Fjord’s touch.

Fjord keeps him in place otherwise, opening his eyes to meet Caleb’s, giving him a conspiratorial wink before he closes them once more and redoubles his effort, slipping his tongue inside of his lover, making the man gasp and clench his fingers in the sheets. Fjord opens him up with ease, sliding finger after finger into Caleb’s pliant hole until Caleb lets out a guttural cry.

“Had enough?” Fjord murmurs, wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand and removing the pillows so Caleb’s erection pressed against the soft sheets, leaving patches of damn precum where it welled at the tip. The king crawled over Caleb’s body, pressing himself against Caleb’s sweat-damp back, the layer of fabric barely muffling the intense heat he radiated, his own cock nestled between the man’s ass cheeks while a hand buried itself in his russet hair, forcing his head up and his eyes to find his reflection in the surface of the mirror.

“I need-“

Caleb cuts himself off, letting out a breathy whine at the way Fjord’s fingers tighten in his hair.

“What do you need? How do you want me to ruin you, sweetheart?” Fjord’s saccharine words seep into Caleb’s ears, quiet and reverent as he grinds into his body, pulling his hips back just enough to press the head of his cock just against his entrance, one gentle thrust away from that fullness Caleb desperately needed. Caleb tried to turn but allowed Fjord to hold him down, the delicious pressure keeping him facing their lewd images. “Do you want to see how stunning you look when I fill you up? That’s all I want. For you to realise how you look to me. How gorgeous you are, how lovely it is to see you come.”

He watches; watches the way Fjord’s lips part when he pushes in, the aching emptiness inside him filled. The way Fjord’s hand travels down his back, winding around his chest until his fingers curl around Caleb’s chin and tilts it to the side. Just enough for him to begin to worry a mark into the flushed and fair skin where he’d dragged down his high collar, but still allowing him that clear view.

It was the first time he’d seen himself in this context. Without the stern expression associate with dealing with the court, his clothing and hair a complete mess and skin slick with sweat while Fjord marked him to his hearts content. The shirt remained, despite Caleb’s desire for more bare skin contact. But he focused more on the way Fjord looked at him when he pulled away, admiring the mark with a possessive heat, lips ghosting up and down his jaw until he could nip at the place where his pulse thudded in his neck.

The first press into Caleb’s hole is slow, savouring the initial slide, but the thrusts slowly grow in intensity, ensuring Fjord never strays too far from Caleb’s warmth and so he is buried as deeply within his ass as possible, rolling his hips in narrow circles while he keeps eye contact with Caleb the entire time.

“You’re so good for me. So good and _perfect_ ,” Caleb whines, eyes welling as he tries to hide his face but Fjord’s hand keeps him there. “No, no, shh. Don’t hide, darlin’. Never want you to hide. Such a pretty thing, just fallin’ to pieces for me,” he feels Caleb shift beneath him, trying to press closer to Fjord.

“I’m not-…”

“You’re not? Gods if you believe that, then I suppose I will need to spend my life convincing you otherwise. Look at yourself,” he nuzzles against Caleb’s cheek, enjoying the feel of the rasp of his beard against his skin. And Caleb did look, into his lust blown eyes, at his wet and bitten-red lips and at the way they parted with every gasp pushed out of him by the thrusts of Fjord’s hips. He writhes beneath Fjord’s weight, the friction against his weeping cock too much and not enough and just what he needs as he feels that curl of shame shift in his chest, that feeling of unworthiness that Fjord must see on his face.

“Ignore that voice. Not even you will tell me any different, Caleb. You’re perfect. All you’d need to do is ask and I’d do anything for you,” Fjord’s words make Caleb shudder, the odd broken sob escaping from his lips. He’d stopped thrusting, leaving his lover on that edge, his praise making Caleb’s ears burn and his heart stutter in his chest.

“My perfect angel, so good for me. Can you come for me, angel?” Fjord murmurs into Caleb’s ear, thrusting deep into him, again and again until Caleb is crying out on every inward stroke, grunting encouragements and praise so when Caleb finally comes, its with a desperate moan, clenching hard around Fjord’s cock and drawing a visceral growl from the king.

“That’s it, _gods, look at you,”_ Caleb does, seeing the ‘o’ of his mouth and the few errant tears escaping through the bleary haze of his orgasm, Fjord thrusting all the while so the pleasure ramps just onto the edge of pain. There’s another spurt of his spent cock at the lewd pleasure he takes in being used. The feel of his lover’s spend filling him when Fjord lets out that finally groan, pressed in as deeply as he’ll go and rolling his hips to milk the orgasm for all he could made Caleb sigh blissfully, eyelids heavy and expression lax while he watches Fjord pepper kisses to his back and spine, still inside the man.

“So good, sweetheart. Never been anyone more perfect. My perfect Caleb,” he purrs, finally allowing Caleb to turn away from the mirror so he can press a slow and lazy kiss to his lips, soothing the man as he shudders and whines in his arms. “Its alright, I’m right here, darling,” he croons, pulling out of Caleb with a sigh but staying close, bringing him up to lie at the head of the bed with him, red hair splayed out on his chest and legs intertwined with his while he calms his racing heart.

“May I…” Fjord looks down, brushing Caleb’s hair from his face and tucking it behind his ear. “I would like to stay, if…” he trails off, startling at the way Fjord bundles him up to rest entirely on his chest, looking down at the king’s gentle smile.

“I’d never ask you to leave. Hell, I’d give up the kingdom if you’d sleep in my arms every night-“

“Fjord, be serious,” Caleb deflects with a huff but the suddenly sombre look in Fjord’s eyes stills him.

“Caleb Widogast,” he takes Caleb’s hand in his, pressing feather light kisses to each knuckle in turn. “I, King Fjord Urtusk, swear to renounce my throne if you were to only request it,” he says, voice soft but a sincerity and surety to every word that left Caleb speechless. Then the smile returned and Fjord presses a kiss to Caleb’s nose, shuffling them around so he could leave the bed, much to Caleb dislike.

“I’m just getting something to clean us up, angel,” he explains with a chuckle, shuffling the mirror back into its rightful place against the wall on his way to collect a bowl and cloth, wringing it out while Caleb removes his clothes without leaving the comfort of the bed, watching his lover, and King. When Fjord turns to look at him, with a smile on his lips, just taking in Caleb as he lies in his bed, Caleb suddenly sees a reflection of himself in Fjord’s face. Adoration. Awe. Disbelief.

Love.

And after they’ve cleaned themselves up, and drift off to sleep, Caleb dreams of a lifetime of evenings and mornings, spent the same way; within his lover’s arms.

 

-

Hope you enjoyed heres some art i did, you can find it at @smoakyboo on twitter, my locked nsfw art account

https://twitter.com/smoakyboo/status/1072641931174428672?s=19 <3


End file.
